The Extended Vacation
by kissmekent
Summary: In the wake of Stargate: Continuum, Jack and Sam go camping, only to find themselves in a rather, unique, situation! S/J Shipper Sam/Jack as kids fic! Rated T to be safe for later episodes. later on: They're grown with kids! Ch 12 posted!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my new Sam/Jack Shipper story. It takes place right after Sam get's fired from her command on Atlantis/ End of Stargate: Continuum, I'm writing it like the events in Continuum happened right after Sam got replaced by Wolsey.

_Extended Vacation_

By Kissmekent

Sam couldn't believe it. At 43 years old her career had peaked. Sure she still had her military status as a Colonel in the United States Air Force, but in order to get there she had to give up on having a relationship and was probably never going to be able to have any kids. The closest she'd ever gotten to being a mom was being a distant aunt to her brother Mark's two children who were nearly grown, and Cassie who was out of college and was now attending Medical School to follow her mother's footsteps.

And then there was Jack. He was a Major General in the US Air Force, but even after all these years he was still the love of her life. That is why she picked up her phone.

"O'Neill."

"Hi, Sir. It's Carter."

"Carter! How you doing, I heard that Wolsey was replacing you as commander of Atlantis. How are you doing?"

"I feel like I was fired."

"It was politics, Carter, the IOA wanted someone in command that they could control. We both know that you did a great job."

"Thanks sir. I was just thinking about using some of my backlogged vacation time."

"You deserve it, not that seeing Baal de-snaked wasn't a vacation of itself…"

"Yeah, that was great, although a bit long, but do you wanna come?"

"Where?"

"I found this planet that has this valley with a lake surrounded by mountains. I thought we could go camping."

"You wanna go camping off world?"

"We'd probably have a better chance of catching fish there than at your cabin."

"And they're going to let us take a vacation on another planet?"

"We're Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter who saved the world a lot. I'm sure between the two of us we can convince the politicians to let us get away. "

_P4X-78N2 Two Weeks Later_

"Did you pack enough stuff?" Jack exclaimed looking at Sam's two suitcases, one a back pack and one that had wheels, as well as her computer case. "Would you like me to go back for the kitchen sink!"

"What?" Sam asked, "We're going camping for a week."

"You packed enough clothes for a month!"

"I'm just trying to be prepared."

They were interrupted by Walter, "Major General O'Niell, Colonel Carter have a fun camping trip. We'll see ya in a week."

At that moment the event horizon shimmered as the two long time co-workers who loved each other stepped through the Stargate.

The next few days were a great detox for our two heroes; Jack from the endless politics and paperwork that was his job out of the pentagon, and Sam's stress that she had from worrying about if her career would face a downward spiral now that her stint as commander of the Atlantis Expedition was over. She had heard from Colonel Sheppard that nobody had gotten hurt or killed under Wolsey, just a lot of headaches.

On the second morning, Sam crawled out of her tent to find Jack pouring coffee. It smelled heavenly, "Hmmm, you know me so well."

"Ah, yes, instant Carter, just add Coffee."

"From the telemetry that the probe came back with said that on the other side of that closest mountain there are ruins of an old settlement. Wanna check it out with me?"

"Isn't that usually Daniel's area of interest?" Jack asked.

"So? It sounds cool, and besides, it's about the Journey, not the destination."

"So, you want to hike the mountain. Fine, let's gear up!"

By about two pm they had reached the summit of the mountain. Sam took pictures of the beautiful landscape and ruins that were unmarred by the touch of humanity. Standing beside her, she noticed that Jack stood right behind her, but he didn't touch her. As if the mere touch would spark something much more serious. Walking down the hill to the remains of a dead civilization, she wanted to reach out and hold the hand of the man that had held her heart for nearly a decade. But she didn't. She kept her distance like she had her whole career.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked.

She hesitated, "Are you satisfied with the way that your life turned out?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're a Major General in the United States Air Force, do you feel like getting there cost you everything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've just been thinking these past few days. My career, I'm one of the highest ranking women in the Air Force today, but I have no husband, no children, All I have to show for my life is a bunch of ribbons that I can't ever tell anyone what I did for them unless the Stargate Program goes public!"

While she was ranting the two walked into what thousands of years ago must have been a thriving city. But she couldn't see anything through the tears that were clouding her vision. That is why they didn't see the arch overhead that glowed when they passed. And all went black.

TBC…

A/N: What do you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And now, more story!

Chapter 2

His head hurt, but surprisingly the pain in his joints were gone. Jack opened his eyes. It was dusk, the sun would be completely gone within the hour. Then he noticed something. His clothing was too big. In fact his boots were no longer on his feet. He looked at his hands, they were in his sleeves, and they were not the hands of a man who had worked hard for over 30 years in the Air Force.

Then he heard another groan, he turned and the blond head of a young girl, around seven or eight, was waking up. "Carter? Is that you?"

"General? What happened? My voice is different."

"I think we'd better camp here for tonight and then make our way to the gate for help."

"We're kids."

"I noticed." Jack said smiling, "Any idea how this happened?"

"There must have been some device that was set off when we walked into town."

"We'll take some pictures before we leave tomorrow. Let's make camp for now. It'll be dark soon."

Sam looked down at her hands. They were the hands of a girl. Her boots were too big, her pants were falling off and her sleeves were covering her fingers. Across the camp, General O'Neill was collecting more wood, to add to the small flames they had started. He looked so young in body, eight or nine, but his eyes were still the same, the same eyes that had witnessed and experienced more horrors that any person should ever have to experience. "It feels weird calling an eight year old, 'General.'"

"Don't worry Carter, this is just another goof, knowing you, you'll come back here, and not only fix this, but have figured out all the ins and outs of this machine!"

"I'm sure you're right. Let's heat the MREs and get some sleep, with our smaller size it'll probably take us all day tomorrow to get to the camp and another half a day to get to the gate."

They ate in relative silence. Despite their new ages they were still the same people who had fought side by side for nearly a decade. When they had finished and cleaned up, General O'Neill looked through their bags, "We only have one blanket. You should have it."

"We can share the blanket Jack." She realized at that moment what she had called him. Not General, not Sir, but _Jack_. "Sorry, sir."

"We're not on duty, _Sam_," he emphasized. "It's just habit that we keep to the military protocols. Let's get to bed, we'll need our strength." Sam didn't speak, but she slid under the blanket, which thanks to their child sizes more than fit over the two of them. Sam sighed, as she felt his arms around her as they fell asleep.

_Three Days Later Stargate Command_

"Good morning, Sergeant," General Landry greeted the gate technician on duty. "Any updates?"

"It's been quiet ever since SG-9 came back from the survey expedition last night at 10 on schedule." At that moment they were interrupted, "Unscheduled Off world Activation!" The technician said over the intercom system.

"Any GDO signal?"

"Yes, it's the signal assigned to General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"Open the iris. This can't be good, they're not due back for three days!" He stood stiff as a boy and girl in baggy SGC uniforms walked through the gate.

"Hi General, we had a little accident." The boy said, "Its me, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

"Let's get you to the infirmary. Can you walk?"

The blond girl that was the highest ranking woman on base nodded, "Yes General, we're fine, just tired. Our bodies as children aren't as conditioned as our adult ones."

Dr. Lam did a full work up of the two children version of their officers who had come through the gate. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c had heard of what happened and were now sitting with their two comrads, "So, Jack, does this feel like old times? Getting into trouble with an alien device on a seemingly mundane mission."

"What mission, we were on vacation for crying out loud!"

"Well," Dr. Lam said walking in, "You are both perfectly healthy eight year olds. Sam still has the protein marker from Jolinar, but otherwise if I didn't know any better, I'd say that there was no way that you could be General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

Daniel nodded, "We'll try and contact the Tok'ra and the Asguard."

Sam frowned, "You sure they're still around. The last time we saw him he basically said a forever _goodbye."_

Jack shrugged, "Wouldn't hurt to try, but I'm sure you'll figure it out, you, Daniel, Teal'c. I'll bring the coffee." And then he yawned. They had been walking for three straight days to get back to the gate.

General Landry, who had walked in with Dr. Lam, saw this. "Well, get some sleep, we'll debrief in the morning." Even though their minds were the same, he saw two exhausted eight year olds who were falling asleep sitting up. "Daniel, Teal'c, get them pajamas, and make sure they get to bed real soon."

By this time Jack and Sam were both yawning and looked close to collapse. Daniel got two adult size tee-shirts from his friend's lockers that now made perfect pjs, while Teal'c made sure that they made it to the room assigned for them. General Laundry decided that given current circumstances it was best to keep them in one room. That way they'd be less likely to get into trouble. As the three parts of the original SG1 made it to the room down the hall, Daniel arrived with two Air Force T-Shirts. "Here we are. Let's get you to bed before you fall down."

Jack smiled, "That's ridiculous, I'm not, " _Yawn. "_In the least bit tired."

Sam looked at Jack with a grin, "_RIIIGHT_. Don't worry Ja… General, I'm sure once Daniel and I start working on translating the writing on that arch in the morning we'll be back to normal and using this story to laugh about on team nights."

Daniel and Teal'c left their two team mates to get changed and trusted them to actually go to bed. "Teal'c, if anyone asks I'm going to get the pictures from the original probe and the pictures that Sam took, see if I can get a head start on what this thing is."

Teal'c nodded his head. "Very well, Daniel Jackson, let me know if I can be of assistance."

Sam changed on one side, while Jack changed on the other. Not that there was anything to see in their current conditions. "Do you mind if I call you Jack? It seems weird calling an eight year old 'General.'"

"I told you that it's fine, _Sam_, we aren't even under the same chain of command anymore." He turned around, not that they were finishing getting changed, "I still have feelings for you, even after these years apart."

"I do too, I always have, but is it too late?"

"We're eight years old, it's definitely _not_ too late!"

Sam giggled, "Point taken, _Jack_." With that she yawned, which was apparently contagious, for that signaled them to lay down in the two beds in the room. The moment her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

TBC…

A/N: What do you think? Please review (Questions? Comments? Bueller, Bueller?) lol!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. Now to continue our adventure!

_Chapter 3_

Jack snapped awake the way that he had ever since he could remember, because of his military training. He turned to see Sam staring at him, "Hi." He said. "Been there long?"

"Just a minute, I was going to wake you. Wanna go and find Daniel?"

"Breakfast first." The eight year old said with the confidence of decades of command experience. "Let's get Daniel; I'm sure he's still at work in his office."

Dressed in baggy BDUs, General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter made their way out of the room they'd slept in and made their way to the elevator. Daniel's office was up 4 levels, with the rest of the science labs. When the elevator door opened, Jack and Sam walked out to the sight of four burly marines, who looked even bigger and scarier now that they were much smaller than normal.

"Hey kids! How'd you get on this level, it's classified!" The marine with Major Samson on his breast said. Obviously the rumor mill wasn't at its level best if marines had not heard that two officers were child sized at the moment!

"It's okay Marine, we're just going to fetch Daniel for breakfast." Jack said with all the authority that his eight year old voice could muster. However it did not work, for as they were to pass the four marines, hands were laid on each of their shoulders.

"Who are your parents?"

"Dead." They both answered without hesitation.

Sam looked up, "Major, it's me, Colonel Carter, and General O'Neill, we had a bit of an accident offworld that we're trying to rectify. If you'll let us pass. Daniel's office is right there.

The marines reluctantly let go of the two children officers. Both of whom outranked every one of them. They had heard strange things about this base, but this was a new one indeed, and they just gaped at them as they entered Dr. Jackson's office.

Jack and Sam entered a dark office other than a desk lamp. As expected, Dr. Daniel Jackson was sound asleep, snoring, with his nose literally buried in a book. They smiled at each other. Jack went to the right and Sam to the left, together they yelled, "Daniel!"

"Wha…" He said sitting upright a little too fast. "Why aren't you two in bed?"

Sam smiled, "Uh, maybe because it's 8am. Breakfast?" At that moment she knew that in the face of her friends her and Jack's current predicament didn't change who they were in their eyes, even if to the rest of the world they were just a couple of kids.

Daniel nodded, "Sure, I'll call Teal'c ask him to join me. He went to bed at about 2 at my insistence."

An hour later the original SG-1 along with Colonel Cam Mitchell, Vala Mal Daran, Dr. Lam and General Landry, were in the conference room going over everything, Daniel was explaining what he'd found so far. "From the pictures you took, Sam, it looks like some society that looks like to be the ancestors of the Ancients. The technology and architecture is similar, but less sophisticated. For example the crystal technology like the ZPM might not have existed yet. I'll have to go there myself to be sure. Although I'm not sure why it happened, how it works. The only clue on the arch is writing, which may take a while to decipher, as it's an early dialect of the ancient that we've seen at the outpost in Antarctica and in Atlantis."

General Landry, "I can't risk anyone going there. What if this happens to you, Daniel? Dr. Lam, what can you tell me?"

"Not much, General, Colonel Carter and General O'Neill both appear to be physically healthy and match their records up to the age of eight other than the Colonel's protein marker from when she was a host to Jolinar. I can say with some confidence that if nothing else works, they will age naturally and be able to live normal lives."

At the words 'normal lives' Sam and Jack looked at each other. They had never had normal lives. Sam had lost her mother young, Jack lost his son to a horrific accident, and then they joined the SGC and their lives turned into anything but normal, maybe this was a gift, for a chance to life their lives over again.

The general sighed, "Thanks doctor. Now, I have conferred with the president and he believes that we should avoid sending more people to this planet. And…" He was interrupted when Sam and Jack disappeared in a beam of white light, "Thank god!" He said knowing Asguard beaming technology when he saw it.

_Thank God!_ Jack thought when they were beamed up. Yes they fell on their buts, having gone from a sitting position with a chair to air. "Thor, buddy, glad you came!" And then he looked up, it wasn't Thor. Jack stood up, silently, Sam next to him, she stood shoulder to shoulder to him, facing the Asguard before them, who was now eye level to them. "Loki." Jack said coldly, "Why aren't you in some Asguard prison?"

The cold gray being laughed, "Thor may have given up on the Asguard race but not all of us have. I was released so that I could do whatever it took to find the answer."

Fear danced in Sam's eyes, "What did you do?"

"I intercepted the message you sent to Thor, and the Tok'ra. No one will becoming, and by tonight we'll have all the time in the world." He put a world up on the monitor. "This is Danu, a planet populated by people who were brought from a place on your world called Ireland, they call themselves the Celts. They were brought here by an advanced race called the Tuatha De Danan, but have since disappeared. I believe that you are the answer to our little cloning problem, and I know that given time, I will have discovered the problem. However, given time, your people will try to contact their allies again, and they will have found you. So I have installed a time dilation bubble. Once I place you two on the planet for every year you experience, only a week will have passed for the rest of the universe. But your people probably haven't even realized that it was I that took you and not your 'buddy' Thor. And we are here."

TBC…

A/N: Please review! (The idea of the Tuatha De Danan came from Irish myths through Karen Marie Moning's highlander series! No plagiarism intended!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I am starting my new job and life got in the way of writing. But here goes. I look forward to your reactions and constructive criticism. Enjoy!

_Chapter 4_

It had been a week since Loki had plucked Major General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter, who were currently 8 years old physically, from the SGC. And they were bored. For all of Loki's bluster, he didn't have much bite. When they arrived at the planet, Jack had attempted to take Loki, but he had beamed them down to the planet, after cloaking the ship before Jack could get his hands around Loki's neck. He may only be an eight year old, but he was the same size as Loki, and he bet that he had more combat training than the entire Asguard fleet. They were in an underground bunker that served as a science lab and living quarters. Loki let them watch from behind a force field as he activated the time dilation bubble. And that was the last time they had seen him.

"Sam, can't you by-pass the door?" Jack asked.

"No, Jack, you've seen me try. Loki obviously designed the room so that there was no way to open the door from the inside." Just then a panel in the door opened, and the tray of food was passed through, containing nutrition and calories to keep them alive, but absolutely no flavor. "I'd kill for a cheeseburger right now."

"Steak and baked potato."

"Pizza."

"Stop, Jack," she giggled, "You're making it worse."

"No giggling, and you started it." In the past week they had dispensed with the ranks. They were both technically still on down time and not in the same chain of command, and they had both loosened up for the sake of their own sanity during their extended capacity.

An hour later, just as Jack and Sam had managed to swallow the last of the food that was obviously better for the body than for the soul, the door swung open. A holographic image of Loki, who had learned to keep his distance from his two captives, "General O'Neill, Colonel Carter, I have completed the preliminary genetic research. I have determined that your individual genetic makeup is not advanced enough to meet my needs. However if my calculations are correct any offspring you two have together have a 92.6 chance of solving our cloning issues. However it seems your current physical forms are unable to perform the processes to reproduce."

Jack was shocked at the cold way that Loki was describing the beautiful miracle that was having a child. He knew what a rare and precious gift a child was, "Are you going to return us to earth now?" He said crossing his arms in a menacing stance."

"I will transport the two of you two to the surface, where you will grow while I run a much needed errand. I will be back in 2 weeks, by then I expect that you two will have aged to the age of 22." Without any more explanation, Jack and Sam found themselves in a field in the middle of nowhere.

_9876543210_

They were simple people. They worked all season to make sure that the people had enough food to last through the winter. Everyone worked together, lead by the Fraziers, the descendants of the man who had lead them to freedom from the devil that had enslaved them centuries ago. They were celts, from the highlands of Scotland. And then the demon came. Men, women and children were taken from their home in 1764 and brought to this planet. They had dealt with the English dragoons in the wake of Colluden, so when whole families were taken from their homes and brought to this new place as slaves, they refused to live as slaves. Lead by Frazier and other men and women who had fought the English in the past lead a sneak attack and took out Belatucadros and his soldiers. They did not try to return to Scotland, to earth. They had found a place where no man would stop them from living their lives.

144 years after they were taken from Scotland, Jenny Frazier, 12 year old daughter of Laird Frazier, as their leader was called, found two 8 year old children asleep in their barn one morning. One was a boy with brown hair, the other was a girl with blond hair. Janet ran back to the house and called for her mother.

"Oh, my gosh." The older woman declaired, "Where'd they come from. I didn't know that there were other people around here. Jenny, did you try to wake them up?"

Sam groaned, she hadn't been asleep very long. But someone was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes to see a girl and a woman staring down at her. "Jack."

She nudged him again, "Jack, wake up."

"Huh." He mumbled, but then he saw the two people leaning over them. "Oh." He gulped and said, "Hi. I'll bet you are wondering what we're doing in your barn, huh."

_9876543210_

Two days later things were a lot better than she thought they would be. She had a roof over her head and food in her belly that was cooked over a real fire. They told the people that they had been born in the woods somewhere, they didn't know where, and six months ago their families, who were close neighbors had died of a mysterious sickness. When asked how they survived, she and Jack had simply said they didn't know.

When Loki had dropped them off in the middle of nowhere a few days before, they had seen the settlement, and realized that to survive, they had to go there. They had discussed possible back stories, they couldn't very well say that they had encountered an alien device that turned them into children, and then another alien abducted them and put them on this planet. They came up with a vague story that the people would believe.

And here they were. Sam had been taken in by the lady, 'Lady' Frazier everyone called her, she was staying in the same bedroom as the girl who had found her that morning, everyone called her Jenny. Jack had been taken in by the local tanner, who was one of the most prosperous men in town. He had been 'cursed' with five daughters and no sons, and his wife had not been able to get pregnant again, so Ian Mackenzie took Jack on as an Apprentice. Sam could see that Jack hated lying to these people. But they had to survive.

_9876543210_

_Seven Years Later_

"I Samantha take you Jonathan to be my husband…"

TBC…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Upcoming, we'll get a combination of flashbacks and 'current' moments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_Extended Vacation_

_Chapter 5_

To Jack and Sam Seven years had gone by, while a week had passed for the rest of the universe. It hadn't taken the SGC and the Asguard long to realize that it had been Loki who had beamed Jack and Sam away, and not Thor like they had originally thought. "How did he escape?" Was the first words out of George Hammond's mouth when Thor said that he hadn't been the one to take them a week before.

"Loki had allies on the high council who believe that his work to perfect our cloning technology is more important than relations with the people of earth. They arranged for Loki to be able to escape with his ship. This happened two weeks ago. I believe that Loki picked up the transmission meant for me, and decided that this was his chance to continue his research."

"Where would he go?" George asked, he was close to panic. He knew that his two finest officers were resourceful, but who knew if they were even conscious. "Can we track him?"

"If I had been here when he left, my answer would be yes. However in the last week the ion trail has dissipated and while I have been able to figure out the direction that he went when he left earth, I lost the trail, I'm sorry." Thor's facial features were less expressive than that of humans due to the cloning over the eons, but General Hammond had learned to read his expressions.

"You already knew that Loki had taken them. Didn't you."

"Yes. I am afraid that unless we get extremely lucky, Colonel Carter and General O'Neill are on their own."

_Time Dilation Bubble_

Jack and Sam had been on the planet for what seemed like almost seven years. Physically they were both around 15 years of age. Jack had embraced his title of Tanner Apprentice. After spending over 30 years in the Air Force, this type of occupation was a piece of cake. Life for Sam was a little more mundane than she liked. She had never been interested in the 'traditional' womanly things like cooking, and cleaning, but here she was expected to know how to do all that, plus being able to knit, spin thread, and it was unwomanly to be interested in more manly interests like the limited amount of science that they used to improve their farming.

Sam had spent her lifetime following orders. First as an Air Force brat, than as an officer herself, she was able to accept the hard life that she had been thrust into. And it wasn't all work. They played, especially a game similar to soccer. Sam tried to forget that she was kicking a pig's bladder. At first the boys didn't want a girl playing with them. But Jack was charming and soon became popular among the other boys, and convinced the rest of the boys to let her play.

In the time since Loki had stranded them on the planet, Jack and Sam had grown physically. Jack grew in hight, and his voice deepened. He still didn't have a beard yet, but he was growing as tall as he remembered being. Sam grew taller than most of the girls her age, and boys too. She wasn't surprised, but everyone whispered about how she was tall and lanky, but had the promise of beauty, and she was surrounded by girls her own age going through the same experience. Sam had never considered herself a beauty while growing up. She had always been ostracized because of her intelligence. She had skipped 2 grades and had graduated high school at the age of 16, and joined the Air Force Academy that fall. To do that she had speant most of her time either studying for her academic classes or working on her physical fitness programs required to enter the AFA.

During this second childhood, as she and Jack had joked, she had done her best to fit into the group, doing everything a woman in that society were expected to do. However she saw things all the time that made her all her self control that she had gained during her life as an Officer.

However it came to a head in the spring seven years after Jack and Sam had appeared in the Frazier's barn.

Sam did everything that was expected of her. However she could not deny herself the draw of science. She had spent her entire life as a scientist, even as a child with a toy chemist's kit. So not long after being brought into the Frazier's home, Sam had been given permission to set up a workshop in the old shed in which she could work on her projects in her own time.

Jack spent a lot of time with Sam when he wasn't working in the Tannery. The people looked at the two and commented on how the two would make a good match. They had both come from the same place, and were very fond of each other.

Lady Frazier, on the eve of Sam's 15th birthday, came up to Sam and said that she and her husband were talking with Jack's Tanner Master, Mr. Copper, to arrange a match between them because they were so close. All the self control left Sam in an instant, "Who the hell are you to do that?" Sam screamed.

"What?" Lady Frazier was astonished.

"You couldn't tell me that you were discussing my own future! If Jack and I want to get married, that is between him and me." She swallowed, trying to calm herself, "Why now? I'm only 13."

"An engagement is traditionally arranged much sooner than this Samantha. A girl is traditionally married by her 16th birthday, most before. Do you not want to marry Jack?"

What could Sam say? That she had been in love with jack for over 10 years? That she would give anything to be able to spend her life as his wife. But it was the principle of the matter.

Sam could not think of a response that would not generate more questions, so she ran into the night. While it had not been a conscious choice, Sam ended up at the Tannery where Jack worked and slept. "Jack!" Sam whispered into Jack's window, the building was all one floor.

Groggy from sleep, Jack poked his head out the window. "What's the matter… Loki?"

"Nothing like that," Sam said. "We're getting married." With that she sat on the ground with a thump.

Jack looked shell shocked, "I'm sorry, I thought I heard you say that we're getting married."

"Lady Frazier just announced to me tonight that she and Laird Frazier negotiated a Marriage Contract for us with Mr. Copper."

Jack sat down next to Sam. "Well, this ruins my plans."

"What?" Sam said, shocked, "You were going to propose?"

"I've seen the way the other men in the village have looked at you lately. It was either marry you myself or watch you get proposes from other men."

"You said watch me get proposes from other men," She said, "Not marry other men?"

Jack snorted, "If someone tried to marry you if you didn't want to, they would have to learn to accept a _no_ or face some serious physical repercussions. I thought that I'd save you the aggravation from unwanted proposals."

"And you're so confident that your proposal won't be one of those 'unwanted proposals?'"

"Sam, unlike every other men, I have witnessed your skills, both intellect and physical. I couldn't force you into an unwanted union even if I wanted to. I love you too much."

Sam looked into his eyes, which were slightly tearing, "You can still propose if you want to."

The next morning the Tanner made his way outside just as the sun was peaking up spreading golden light through the yard, and illuminating his young apprentice and Samantha Carter, who had obviously fell asleep there in the grass while talking last night like he had seen many times. He didn't think that these two would fight the marriage contract he had set up with the Laird. Not at all.

TBC…

A/N: Sorry about the long time between posts. I just started my first full time job after finishing college last spring. (P.S. the current financial market is making it extremely hard to start working without any real work experience) But I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if it seems a little long winded, it is simply setting up the plot for later chapters. Questions? Comments? Suggestions?

p.p.s. Election day is November 4th! If you have not registered to vote and your state still allows you to… do so post hast, and show up on election day! Go OBAMA/BIDEN!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Welcome back to the Extended Vacation! I'm working for a temp agency and between jobs, therefore time to write! Thank you for all the reviews! Now, On with the show.

_Extended Vacation_

_Chapter 6_

Thor was lucky. He had come upon a asgard ship's hyperdrive signature where the asgard very rarely go. And there he was. Loki. "Loki… what have you done with Colonel Samantha Carter and General Jack O'Neill?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Loki said calm, even though he was back in a cell. After an hour, Thor gave up trying to get anything out of Loki.

Thor beamed out onto Loki's ship and found Loki's lab notes. "Oh, dear."

_Time Dilation Bubble_

Sam was up to her neck in wedding arrangements. The marriage contract arranged for the ceremony on Sam's 16th birthday. And they had a week before the ceremony. Lady Frazier knew what she was doing, having already married off two other daughters. There she stood in a deep blue gown that would be her wedding dress. Not the white silk that she had imagined before, but this was the only material that the people had here.

After an hour of standing there as the seamstress poked and prodded, Sam finally escaped, and was able to gather eggs from the chicken coop which she would much rather do than deal with wedding plans. If she were on earth, she would have proposed that they elope.

"Finally escaped the vulchers hum?" Jack said behind her. "I swear the seamstress could be Janet in another life. Same love of needles and control."

"She got at you too?"

"Oh, yes, I am full decked out in a kilt and everything."

"Kilt?"

"They're the descendents of Highlanders."

"Right."

Jack hugged Sam, "Mrs. Jack O'Neill."

"that sounds good," Then she smiled, "It's about time there was a 'Colonel O'Neill' again."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I'm not in a hurry. I'd be happy to spend my life with you here. But when they find us, yes, I'd want to go home to earth. But we'll probably have quite a few little O'Neills by then…"

"You thinks so, huh?"

"Well, these people don't have very effective birth control… anyway… I spent my life for my career, I had given up the opportunity to have someone to love, and children… I loved my job, but I want the chance to have what I denied myself before."

"Wanna practice?" Sam giggled as Jack started making small little kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

"Jack!" She said, "Someone could see us! I promise you, this time next me it'll be just you, me, and no clothes."

_One Week Later_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." Jack's eyes glinted as he kissed Sam. The crowd cheered, and the two seemed to forget that anyone else existed.

TBC…

A/N: So, what do you think? Don't worry, the story is far from over. Please review, constructive opinions will be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm on a roll! If anyone is concerned about me having Jack and Sam jump so quickly into marriage and children… remember that Sam was 43 and Jack was 5o+ when they were reduced in age, and have had feeling for each other for years. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

_Extended Vacation_

_Chapter 7_

_SGC_

Daniel Jackson and Teal'c were in the conference room with General Landry and General Hammond, going over the next round of planets that they were to search. They all knew that the odds were so far against them. They all jumped when the image of Thor appeared before them. "Greetings." Thor said, "I have good news. I have captured Loki."

Daniel smiled, "Great! Where's Jack and Sam?"

"Unfortunatly they were not on board. I have recovered Loki's ship's logs. He was recently at a planet on the other side of the universe, in another galaxy. Even with Asgard ships it will take two weeks to get there. I would ask is Daniel Jackson and Teal'c would be allowed to accompany me."

Landry nodded, "Granted, bring them home."

_Time Dilation Bubble_

On earth Sam would have been embarrassed to be a 18 year old with a one year old and another on the way. However, here it was normal for girls to have multiple children in a row. In fact, the women were gossiping when she had waiting two years after their first child was born to try for another.

Exactly nine months after Jack and Sam were married, Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, they named Jacob Carter O'Neill. Now an active almost two year old, Jake was their pride and joy, and Sam was having the time of her life planning her son's second birthday party. She had the help of her adopted family here. Especially since she just found out she was pregnant again and was starting to feel the effects. She had been nauseous all week, and tired all the time.

Jack had built her a lab in the back of the Tannery when he had taken over for Mr. Cooper last year, and from the technology and materials available, Sam was attempting to build a device to send a sub-space message. She knew that it was pointless. That even if time on this planet was progressing at the same rate as the time on earth a subspace message would take hundreds, thousands of years to reach earth. But she couldn't do nothing. At least the people of earth would eventually know what happened to them.

Loki had been gone for the equivalent of ten days on the outside. "I would rather be suck here forever than let Loki experiment on our children!" Jack had said the other night when they were discussing what to do when Loki returned, if he returned when he promised.

"I agree." Sam said, "But once we're on his ship we can easily overpower him now that we're all grown up again."

"I don't like this."

"Don't like what?" Sam asked.

"Loki can show up and steal our children right out of our arms."

When Jack and Sam were first married, they said that they were going camping, called Honeymoon, explaining that it was their people's tradition to go away for a time alone. Jack and Sam's plans were to find Loki's underground lab that they had originally been held in. It had taken Sam a week, but they were eventually able to hack into Loki's lab. It was another week until she could get into his computers. She found out that Loki thought that hers and Jacks DNA separately was not the solution to the asgard cloning problem, but their DNA combined very well could be. They salvaged what they could and started making plans to protect their children.

Sam's lab on the surface was that of your average apothecary. However, when jack was building the addition to the Tannery for Sam, there was a second part of the lab in the basement. This was where they put all Loki's gadgets they'd recovered over the last 3 years. One thing they'd found that was very useful was a very useful gadget that constructed anything with the right plans. She now had in her underground lab a computer, a naquada generator, and the subspace transceiver. The only thing she had to do was figure out where they were and where earth was.

"Momma?" a little voice said. She looked up to see Jack standing there with their blond haired blue eyed little boy. "Whatcha doin?"

Sam smiled, "Just a project. What are you doing down here."

Jack laughed, "Jake and I thought we'd go get some lunch and wanted our favorite lady to accompany us."

"Oh, really?" Sam said, taking Jake from his father, "And what did you have in mind?"

They wanted to go home, to earth, but they had long realized that the odds of them getting home was slim to none if Loki didn't return. On their wedding night they promised each other that no matter what happened, they would spend the rest of their lives together, and not dwell on what might be.

TBC…

A/N: hope you liked the episode. How many kids should they have? I'd love your opinion. Too bad Kinsey is already dead by this part in the serious. I'd love to have a story line with him after they return to earth!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have gotten lots of great reviews. Many want Jack to have a hockey team! However, I will not do that to Sam. I'm sure that Sam can come up with birth control! Enjoy!

_The Extended Vacation_

_Chapter 8_

_Thor's Battleship: the SamanthaCarter_

"From what I have derived from Loki's computers, before he left them on the planet, Loki installed a time dialation bubble around the planet. The bubble was set up so that for every day that pasts for us, a year passes on the planet." Thor said to Daniel and Teal'c.

"How long ago did Loki turn on the time dialation bubble?" Daniel asked.

"12 days ago."

Daniel sighed, "Good news, if they're still alive, Jack and Sam can return to Earth as adults."

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed. "When will we arrive on the planet?"

"I have pushed the engines as fast as they can go, it'll take us twice as long to get back as a consequence, but I estimate that the soonest we'll get there is eight days."

Daniel sighed, "what if they don't want to come back?"

"Either way," Thor answered, "We must shut down the time dilation bubble."

_Time dilation bubble: Jack and Sam age 22_

Three boys. They had three boys. Sam couldn't believe after all that, she finally go the little girl she'd dreamed of for a long time. After ten hours in labor, Sam had given birth to a little girl, named Janet O'Neill. Jack had already started calling her Jenny.

Jack arrived with they're three sons. Six year old Jacob, Four year old Daniel, and three year old JJ (Jonathan Junior). "How are our girls?" Jack said, who's hands were clearly full at the moment. Sam looked up and saw Lady Frazier and Sam's adopted sister, ready to take over with the boys after they got to see their new sibling.

"Jenny is sleeping, you boys want to see your little sister?" Sam asked her sons.

Jack lifted his two youngest sons one in each arm, while Jacob looked on tip-toes, "She's tiny." Jake commented.

Sam smiled, "You were all this small once."

"Nu-uh." Daniel said. Shaking his head.

"Oh yes, Danny-boy." Jack said.

Connor looked up, "Can I hold her?"

Jack took the two younger boys to their grandma Frazier and Auntie. He took Jacob and placed him on the large stuffed chair, with a pillow on his lap. Jack took his little girl in the crook of his arm, and place her into her big brother's lap. "She's pretty." Jacob said.

"Yes she is. If she's anything like your momma, she'll also be smart and strong. You, Danny, JJ, and Jenny are siblings. You are stronger together than you are apart. Remember that."

"I will." Jack looked in his son's eyes. Jacob had been tutored by Sam for the last two years, and she had just started with Danny. It was clear that their children had gotten their mother's brains. Sam had come up with lesions to teach them English, as well as the native Gaelic based language that was spoken here. Most of the people here spoke both, and when they returned home, they would need to speak English.

After a few minutes, Jenny woke and started winning, "It looks like someone's hungry." Jack said, bringing Jenny back to her mom. "Go play with your brothers. Your momma and sister need their sleep. It's been a busy day."

Jack watched with love shining out of his eyes, as he watched his wife, best friend, soul mate, with their youngest and last child. After the Asguard medical tech they'd scrounged said that this baby would be a girl, they decided that four children was more than enough. "I love you." Jack said with so much love in his voice. Sam thought back to where they were before this had all started. A lonely middle age woman who had chosen a career over a family.

Sam smiled back, "I love you too. When we get home, how are we going to explain them? I mean, to the outside, six years ago, we were in the same chain of command."

"We'll figure something out. We can't be court marshaled, if that's what you mean."

"Do you want to go back to the air force? Do you want to retire?"

"do you?"

"I don't know." Sam said. "It was another lifetime ago. I was thinking of working as a civilian in the SGC, if they'll allow me. I want to have regular work days, and be able to be with our kids. But I don't know how I'll explain it to Mark… he'll think I hid my kids from him."

Jack stroked Sam's head, and kissed her, "It will be fine. Don't forget we're half the age the last time our family saw us. The air force might decide that it would be better to give us new identities to protect the bases secrets. Hell, I wouldn't mind going back in rank appropriate to my new age. Have some adventure. But right now, you and the kids, are the greatest adventure I could ever have imagined. God knows I will never forget loosing Charlie, but you and every one of our children gives me a little bit of my soul that was lost when Charlie died."

Sam fell asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night, and smiled. Jack was sitting in the rocking chair, fast asleep with their daughter asleep in his arms.

TBC…

A/N: What do you think of the O'Neill kids? Next couple chapters we'll get to know more about them, and what trouble they'll get in… and in three or four chapters they'll be heading back to earth! Comments please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I finally found a full time job, yay! I hope this will be worth the wait.

Extended Vacation

Chapter 9

It worked. Sam looked at the Asguard technology that had just started blinking which meant that it was sending a message into space. She double checked, and the coordinates for its designation were correct. Even if she never got out of here, the people of earth would eventually find out what happened to Sam and Jack.

She looked up at the wind up clock she'd built years before and saw that it was nearing 3 o'clock. Jake was in third grade, or the equivalent here, Danny had just started first grade, while JJ and Jenny were still at home. Jack was keeping an eye on them. One of the things she loved about this place, was how safe she felt. Her kids could run off and play, and she didn't have to worry about traffic, or NID, or you're other garden variety bad guy that existed in Colorado Springs.

Coming up from her basement lab, she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. The sound of laughter, the voices of her three and five year old with her husband; she loved that laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sam said, as she came into sight of her two children on top of Jack.

"Daddy's ticklish." Jenny said. The little blond girl had her looks, the spitting image of herself at that age, except for the deep brown eyes of her father. JJ had his father's brown hair and her mother's blue eyes.

"Yes he is. Do you wanna come with me to get Jake and Danny or stay with Daddy?"

Jack got up and slung the girl over his shoulder, "Let's all go."

A half hour later the family was walking home from the school house when the six people disappeared from the surface.

Daniel and Teal'c stood with Thor when they approached the planet. They weren't sure until they detected the long distance message that had just been sent out. "It's them." Thor acknowledged, and waited no time in beaming them up once he could sense that Jack, Sam, and the children who he sensed shared their genetic material up.

"Thor… nice of you to show up." Jack said.

"Daddy?" Jenny, "what happened?"

Daniel approached the family, "And who is this?"

Sam smiled, "Daniel, these are Jacob Carter O'Neill, Daniel Teal'c O'Neill, Jonathan Charles O'Neill Jr, and Janet Grace O'Neill. Kids, meet your Uncle Danny and Uncle Teal'c. We told you about them."

The kids nodded, "Is this earth?" Jake asked.

Thor stepped to face the children, the tallest of which was an inch taller than him, "You are aboard my ship, the SamanthaCarter."

"Mommy is Samantha Carter." A little voice said, that of Danny O'Neill.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, "This ship was named for your mother because of the great deeds she accomplished."

"Like defeating the repkators and gold." Janet put in. Jack smiled at the mispronunciation.

Daniel noticed Jack's smile and couldn't help smiling back, "Exactly. Ask your dad what happened to the JackO'Neill."

Four little heads turned to look at their father, "You're mother blew it up to kill replicators."

At the giggles, Teal'c turned to the adults, "Based on your physical ages, you were not able to disable the time dilation bubble."

Sam shook her heads, "If it was in Loki's base, I never found it."

Thor nodded, and the screen showed the planet surface. "I am searching for energy signatures. This one here is your lab, Colonel Carter, or is it O'Neill now?"

"Carter is fine."

"The only other energy signature is where you said Loki's base is… wait, It is faint, but there is a third signature."

Sam nodded, "That's got to be what's creating the bubble."

Jack smiled, and wrapped an arm intimately around Sam, in a way that Daniel and Teal'c had yet to see. "Like old times." Jack whispered in Sam's ear, kissing behind the ear.

Daniel smiled at his best friends, "So… I take it married life is good. How long have you been married?"

Jack smiled, "Nine years this summer."

Daniel was a little shocked, "That would have made you…"

"Sixteen, we were sixteen when we got married." Jack said, "It was the only way to keep Sam from killing the guys who were planning to propose. The village down there marries off their daughters at 16." And whispered in Sam's ear, "Jenny's not dating till she's thirty."

"Got it." Sam said in reply.

"Mommy, what does this do?" Danny was standing in the background holding up a round white stone.

Sam erupted into mommy mode where the child was holding a life threatening item, "Put that down Daniel O'Neill."

Daniel stood with Jack watching this scene, "Wow!" Daniel said, "Sam in mommy mode."

"Indeed," Teal'c said, smiling along his friends.

After planning out their plan, the four planned the trip down to the surface. Jack and Sam hadn't dealt with the issue of whether or not to stay or go back to earth. They had talked about it for years as a what if situation, but they never thought they'd be rescued. But they had to fix the planet first… and deal with the what ifs later.

After putting the kids in room, that they wouldn't get into too much trouble in the few minutes they'd be gone in relative to the time on the planet until they can shut down the time dilation bubble machine. And they were beamed down to the planet.

TBC…

A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. I love reviews! So please tell me what you think of the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

The Extended Vacation

Chapter 10

It was dark on the planet where the team appeared. Jack looked around at the forest. He was wearing a utility vest and holding a gun… something in the last few years that he would never do again. However he watched his wife, and she had this look in her eye, like she had come home again. They were standing in front of a big piece of Asguard technology that he assumed cause the time dilation bubble. He wouldn't have known it for what it was, but Sam was trying to unveil it's secrets and the smile on her face was inspiring. Jack knew that Sam loved him and loved their children, she loved being a mom but Jack knew that her love for her job was just as essential to who Sam was.

"Can you turn it off?" He asked his wife.

"I think so, but I'm trying to do it without destroying it in the technology."

Daniel eyed the device, "Is it like the one that was on the replicator planet?"

"It's similar, but I can tell that Loki didn't want us to be able to just turn it off."

Jack sighed, "Want me to drag his grey ass down here? I'll get answers out of him."

Sam smiled at his enthusiasm, "Give me another hour, I know it's been a while, but I can figure this out."

Teal'c sat down next to Jack as they watched Daniel and Sam decipher the 'bubble maker,' as he had come to call it. "I wish we could have found you earlier." Teal'c said, "You and Major Carter were vulnerable and I could not protect you."

"Teal'c," Jack stopped him, "It was not your fault, and there was nothing you can do. And I wouldn't give up the time that Sam and I had here for the whole galaxy. We had a second childhood, and I love her and love our kids. Sam and I haven't really decided if we want to go back to Earth. Sam's afraid of how to explain to mark how we got younger than the last time he saw us not to mention the four kids… there's no way the air force would disclose the stargate program to a civilian who wasn't part of the program.

"It is just good to know that you are well and happy." Teal'c said.

"Although, if the look on my wife's face is any indication… I can almost guarantee you that we will be returning to earth.

"I got it!" Sam screamed. She then preceded to talk in extreme technobable that went right over his head.

"So…" Jack said, "You can shut if off…"

"Yes, honey, I can turn it off."

Daniel's head turned at the word, 'honey,' and there was a look of pain in his eyes that didn't match the smile on his lips. It had been over ten years to him… more like 26 to Sam and I, since Daniel's wife was taken from him. Jack had a feeling that his wedded bliss was slightly painful for Daniel.

As if reading Jack's mind, "And yes… I'm doing it now."

Ten minutes later the time bubble was off. That equaled radio contact to Thor. So while Sam and Daniel worked on trying to pack up the bubble creator, as he called it, Jack radioed Thor, "Hey Thor, the bubble's deactivated."

"How long until you can return?"

"I hope the kids haven't been running you raged."

"Your offspring are very curious."

"What did they get into?"

"They found a flight simulator that has not been used in many millennia… no damage was done."

"I'm glad. We'll be up as soon as Sam and Daniel can figure out how pack up the…" At that moment he heard his wife's voice.

"Hey!" Jack turned around and the Asguard beam had taken it away.

A moment later they were all aboard the Asguard ship. "I was this close!" Sam said, frustrated as she only got when the solution to a puzzle was revealed before she figured it out herself.

Thor shook his head, "I am sorry, my scans indicated that it was stable enough for travel. And I thought you were needed up here."

Jack smiled, "What did they do?"

"You're children are very inquisitive."

Sam sighed, "We couldn't have been gone more than five minutes to them." She came over and embraced her husband, "Let's go clean up after our little tornados."

30 minutes later the mess that was pulled out drawers and spare parts to who knows what, the kids who had been very active, were settled down in a nap in Jenny's case and quiet activities in the case of the boys. That wouldn't last long, so the five adults sat down to discuss where to go from there.

Jack decided to start it off, "How long has it been to you since we were abducted?"

"Three weeks." Daniel said.

"Wow." Sam said, looking at her children, "Time sure does fly when you're having fun."

Jack looks at his wife, "But seriously, do you want to go back to earth or stay here?"

"I have to think of the kids. They're happy here, but if we stay here they'll have only one road to travel. If we return to earth we may get sucked back into the Military, but our kids will be able to be anything they want. But… I'll miss everyone that we've known for the past 16 years."

Jack sighed, "We can always come back someday, initiate some sort of trading program with the planet."

Daniel looked at his two best friends, "It's weird, you have lived 16 years in the weeks since I've seen you. I want a chance to get to know you both again, and your kids. But if you think that you'll be happier down there, I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Indeed." Teal'c said.

Sam smiled, "I think that we should go back to earth. Thor, if we decided to come back here would you…"

"I would take you back here if the earth vessels were unable to."

"Well, we'd better go pack."

TBC…

A/N: Next chapter the brood heads back to earth…


	11. Chapter 11

The Extended Vacation

Chapter 11

For Sam the last week went by in a flash. Once she and Jack had decided to leave this small village that they had lived for the last 16 years and raised their children, Sam was happy to be seeing old friends and getting back to a career she loved, but so sad because it meant saying goodbye to people she had come to think of as family.

She had thought of herself as an adult, even when this whole thing started and she was turned, physically at least, from 43 years old to 8 years old. When she was taken by the Frazier's she never forgot what her life had been like, but she and Jack had thought that the life they'd known was gone forever and embraced their new childhood. Her life on earth felt like another lifetime, and in many ways it was.

But she had to go back. The O'Neill family returned to their home long enough to pack up and say good bye. They explained that their people had found them and they were going home, but they'd talk to their leaders about sending a ship here for trading and communication purposes. Mrs. Frazier, like a mother to her cried about losing her children and grandchildren. For Jacob, Daniel, JJ and Jenny, they were leaving the only home they'd ever known for quite literally another planet.

Sam whipped off many a tear off her children's faces this year, but now they were asleep. Sam looked at her four sleeping children, bundled in home-made sleeping bags on the simple beds they'd taken with them along with other furnature the dark room in the SamanthaCarter.

Behind her, the familiar arms surrounded her body, silently giving her the comfort that she needed so desperately. "Let them sleep, they'll be find," Jack whispered in her ears, "They're going to love Colorado."

"Are you sure? I was a Military Brat, I know how tough that can be being pulled from school to school. That's probably why I concentrated on school the way I did and graduated two years early. I don't want that kind of loneliness for my children."

Jack sighed, as they walked down the hall away from their sleeping children. "I think that going back to earth is for the best. You know as well as I that each of our children are developing your level of genius. As much as I tease you for it, I don't want our children's gifts going to waste. They'll get to go to school, play sports, maybe learn to play an instrument."

Sam smiled, "I can just see you teaching them to play hockey."

"And Daniel teaching them Goa'uld and Ancient."

Sam thought of something, "What are we going to do if the brass instead of welcoming us home, they slap us with a court marshal for disobeying frat regs."

Jack hugged his wife tight and kissed her deeply, "You are my wife. No matter what happens when we get home, that is never going to change. You and the kids are the most important things to me. We'll figure it out together. And you know we'll have the support of the entire SGC."

They slowly strolled in silence to where Daniel and Teal'c were. They had set up a living room area with a table, chairs and games for the kids. When Jack and Sam walked in Daniel and Teal'c were playing cards, but looked up to see them.

"Hey guys," Daniel said, "How are the kids?"

Sam smiled at Daniel's attempt to make them feel better, "They're asleep. But they're still upset about leaving."

Teal'c nodded, "Do not worry Samantha O'Neill, you're offspring will quickly acclimate to their new home. Children are very resilient to change. I am sure they will quickly find many things about their new home that they enjoy."

Daniel nodded, "I agree. And don't forget that if you need any help you have an entire mountain at your disposal."

The two week journey was a very long one because the four adults had to keep the four children occupied for fourteen days. They played games and read books, but it was clear that the kids were quickly going stir crazy. Sam knew her children, and one thing they'd gotten from their father was the love of the outdoors, and being in an enclosed space for an extended period of time without trees to climb or rivers to swim in.

And then Thor found the miracle cure. He told Jack and Sam that he sealed off most areas of the ship, but that he left a relatively large portion open for the children to explore. Today they had played hide and go seek for a few hours. That tuckered the children enough to be able to sleep tonight.

She herself was very exhausted. So after an hour of telling stories of their life on the planet, she fell asleep in her husband's arms knowing that in a week they'd be on earth, and that their lives were about to change again.

TBC…

A/N: Next we return to earth… how will the military command take two of their highest ranking military officers married with four children, after only having been gone a few weeks? Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry about the long wait for an update, I hope that you like this. It's the last chapter… Don't worry, I'm planning a sequel!

**The Extended Vacation**

Chapter 12

General Hammond was pacing in his office when the most beautiful sight appeared in the gate room, his missing personnel appeared in a bright Asguard beam. Plus four. It looked like General O'Neill and Colonel Carter had aged to their mid-20s… and been busy. Around them were four children ranging from age 5 to 10. Three boys and a small girl that looked just like he remembered Sam at that age.

"Welcome back SG-1." He said grinning when he got down the stairs.

"Thank you sir." Sam said, "We have some new members to introduce. This is Jacob Carter O'Neill, Daniel Teal'c O'Neill, Jonathan Charlie O'Neill, and Janet Grace O'Neill. Kids, this is General Hammond."

Hammond smiled, "You guys can call me Uncle George." He stood up and smiled at his two missing people, who had grown in three weeks from age 8 to 26. "So, I see you two have been… busy."

Sam smiled, "We have been married for over nine years, and actually our 10th anniversary is coming up in a couple of months."

"We'll get you all checked out in the infirmary, and then we'll find someone to watch the kids and then you two can fully debrief me."

Sg-1 each held the hand of one kid, who were looking wide eyed at everything as they walked down the hall to the infirmary. Sam wished that Janet was here to give her kids their first official physical on earth. But Dr. Lam would have to do. "Mommy, where are we going?" Jenny, who was in her arms asked.

"The doctors just want to make sure that we're all okay from going through the gate."

"Will it hurt?" Sam looked at her husband whose face was giving away the truth.

"Don't worry sweetie," Sam assured her little girl, "It'll all be fine."

Dr. Lam was shocked when she saw the large party enter her infirmary, which included four young children. "What do we have here?"

Jack stepped forward, "It's a long story. But these are mine and Sam's children, who need to have physicals and the basic childhood vaccinations."

It was two hours before everyone had their physicals. Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Sam went first to show the kids that there was nothing to fear, then the same nurses and doctors gave the children their physicals. Jenny and JJ were crying after the shots, while Danny and Jake tried to be strong and not cry even though it hurt.

It took another hour before Sam and Jack could get their children settled. While they were in the Infirmary General Hammond had arranged for one of the large VIP rooms to be set up with two bunk beds with railings and toys to keep the kids occupied. Two of the nurses who were just getting off duty offered to watch the kids while they had their debriefing.

9876543210

Sam and Jack told their story to General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, and the IOA representative that had invited himself into the meeting, Camile Wray. When they finished, Ms. Wray sighed. "I understand that you two have been through a huge ordeal. But the IOA cannot allow you two to continue your previous identities, outside the SGC that is."

Sam sat up, "What about my brother? You're going to just tell him that I died? He's the only family that Jack and I have outside the SGC, couldn't you let him in on at least enough of the secret so that he can meet the kids?"

She sighed, "I can't make any promises."

Jack glared at her, "Well, I have, that my children will be safe and happy here. Can you help me keep that promise?"

"I will make my recommendation, but in the end it's the president's decision."

Jack smiled, "In that case, we're a shoe in. Don't forget between the two of us… we've saved this world and many others more than I could count. But one thing is clear. Tomorrow, Sam and I will start the ball rolling on selling our houses and buying a new one. General Hammond, Sam and I will arrange our new identities, and the IOA will have no say in our lives."

The End!

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the end of The Extended Vacation! Now that they're back on earth I'm coming up with a brand new story about their return to earth, and they're fight with the IOA!


End file.
